Roswell Park Cancer Institute (RPCI) is requesting support to continue its participation in Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB). For the past 3 years, since the arrival of Dr. Bloomfield, interim funding has been secured to allow RPCI to develop its present role in the Group. The goals of the CALGB participation include: (i) increased accrual to phase II/phase III clinical trials, based upon a steadily increasing patient recruitment since the reorganization of clinical services at RPCI; a particular emphasis will be placed upon solid tumor oncology and new drug development; (ii) increased investigator participation in CALGB activities, consequent upon a major program of recruitment; (iii) increased scientific contribution, based upon the application of selected aspects of our rapidly evolving translational research program to CALGB; (iv) increased attention to minority groups with the development of specific multimodality clinics for patients with esophagus and prostate cancer. Founded in 1898, Roswell Park Cancer Institute (RPCI) was one of the first institutions dedicated exclusively to the research and treatment of cancer and allied diseases. With more than 1400 staff, 200 beds, a large outpatient facility, and nearly 1,000,000 square feet of laboratory and hospital space provided by the State of New York, RPCI constitutes one of the 3 largest Cancer Centers in the United States, and was one of the first NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Centers. Under the direction of a team of senior investigators with major track records in clinical trial design and methodology and multidisciplinary management, the staff at RPCI and affiliates have increased accrual to CALGB trials from only 31 cases in 1988 to 162 in 1991, with a projected accrual of 200 in 1992. Increasing accrual has been seen at both the Main institution and at the affiliates, with a particular increase recently in solid tumor recruitment. RPCI also contributes substantially to the scientific, administrative, core, and publication activities of CALGB, as evidenced by the 60 protocols currently or recently chaired by staff members; the presence of the Offices of the Correlative Science, Cytogenetics and Pathology Committees and Flow Cytometry Core Facilities; active participation in Core Committees; authorship on 84 CALGB publications since 1988; and the completion of many early phase/pilot studies that have given rise to subsequent CALGB protocols. With the development of a new marrow transplant program and a new commitment to multidisciplinary management of solid tumors (augmented by a further increase in the intramural level of translational research, e.g., the current development of an extensive program of interactive laboratory research between the Departments of Medicine, Surgery, Flow Cytometry, Pathology and the Grace Cancer Drug Center targeted on mechanisms of response and resistance to treatment), a new level of scientific leadership will be available to CALGB as Roswell Park Cancer Institute completes its first century of cancer research.